All Secret
by Akina Meaw
Summary: [Chanbaek/Baekyeol] Chanyeol yakin sekali bahwa ia tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun, tapi kenapa Byun Baekhyun terkesan seperti menjauhinya? Astaga, padahal Chanyeol adalah orang baik. Di sisi lain, Baekhyun memang harus menjauhi Chanyeol. Kalau tidak, semua rahasia akan terbongkar dan Baekhyun berani bertaruh kalau kehidupan Chanyeol tak akan aman lagi./AU/Sho-ai/DLDR!


**All Secret**

**by Akina Meaw**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

**All casts belong to God, EXO belongs to SME, and this fic belongs to me.**

**Warning:**

**AU. Sho-ai. Boys Love. Boy x Boy. School-life.**

**Casts:**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**and others.**

.

.

**Happy reading, guys :)**

.

.

**Chapter 1**

[o][o][o]

Inilah akibatnya kalau datang tepat di saat bel masuk berbunyi. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memilih meja sesuai keinginan.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada Park Chanyeol. Karena keterlambatannya, ia terpaksa harus duduk di meja paling belakang dan paling pojok. Bagus. Tempat yang benar-benar bagus untuk tidur dan menjauh dari perhatian guru.

Tapi Chanyeol tak suka ini. Ia memang bukan murid berprestasi dalam bidang akademi atau kemampuan matematikanya melampaui Sir Isaac Newton atau Blaise Pascal, tapi Chanyeol senang belajar. Dan jelas duduk di meja seperti ini tak akan memuaskan kesenangannya itu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia memang harus menanggung resikonya. Ugh, kalau saja tengah malam tadi tak ada pertandingan final _Champions League_, pasti Chanyeol tidak akan setelat ini bangunnya. Yang lebih membuat kesal lagi adalah alarmnya berbunyi keras, tapi telinganya seakan tuli tak mendengar apa-apa. Yoora, kakak perempuannya, juga tak ada niat untuk membangunkannya padahal kamarnya berada persis di samping kamar Chanyeol.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau hari ini masuk sekolah," kata Yoora dengan ringannya saat Chanyeol bertanya mengapa Yoora tak membangunkannya pagi itu.

_Bohong_, desis Chanyeol dalam hati saat melihat wajah Yoora yang sedang mati-matian menyembunyikan ekspresi gelinya. Tapi Chanyeol tak ingin ambil pusing dulu dengan saudara perempuannya yang super iseng saat ini. Ia hanya cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapannya, lalu berangkat sekolah.

"Tumben kau melamun? Biasanya kau langsung menimbulkan keributan di mana-mana."

Tiba-tiba suara itu menyela lamunan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memutar kepalanya ke sumber suara dan menemukan Jiyeon yang sedang duduk di bangku kosong sebelah bangkunya sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedang menjernihkan pikiran sejenak."

Jiyeon manggut-manggut. "Oh, ya. Omong-omong apa kau tahu kalau kita kedatangan murid baru lagi di sini?"

Chanyeol tercenung sebentar lalu menatap Jiyeon dengan heran. "Murid baru lagi?" tanyanya. Jiyeon mengangguk. Chanyeol langsung mendecak, "Benar-benar pesona sekolah kita ini tak ada duanya. Ada berapa orang?"

"Dua orang katanya."

"Lalu, apakah salah satu dari mereka atau jangan-jangan keduanya seangkatan dengan kita?"

Jiyeon menggeleng. "Satu orang saja yang seangkatan dengan kita. Dan kudengar-dengar sih dia masuk di kelas kita. Sementara yang satu lagi adik kelas kita."

Chanyeol menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal. "Aku jadi heran mengapa kau bisa tahu informasi semacam itu, Jiyeon-ah."

Jiyeon mengerlingkan sebelah matanya lalu membalas, "Aku kan perempuan. Jelas perempuan itu biasanya tahu berita-berita terkini."

Tepat pada saat itu, pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka dan seorang guru yang sudah amat familiar wajahnya masuk ke dalam kelas, diikuti dengan seseorang yang lebih pendek di belakangnya. Lantas Jiyeon langsung kembali ke tempatnya tanpa pamit. Sementara Chanyeol langsung menopang dagu dan penasaran dengan sosok yang mengekori gurunya.

Setelah murid-murid memberi salam, guru tersebut mendeham dan tersenyum lebar. "Selamat pagi juga, Anak-anak. Akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi di kelas dua ini, padahal jujur saja, saya sudah bosan dengan wajah-wajah kalian semua," guraunya yang langsung disambut gerutuan main-main dari yang lain.

Guru itu mendeham lagi dan kembali melanjutkan, "Baiklah, kalau sudah diberi kesempatan seperti ini, seharusnya kita bisa lebih baik lagi dalam hal kerjasama dan saya harap kelas kita dapat menjadi yang terbaik dari kelas lain."

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum tipis. _Yunho-sonsengnim benar-benar tidak berubah. Tetap saja menuntut kesempurnaan_, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai pelengkap kelas ini, saya ingin memperkenalkan seorang murid baru yang akan masuk di kelas kita," kata Yunho-sonsengnim sambil menarik bahu orang yang mengekorinya tadi itu di depan kelas. "Ayo, mari kita dengar perkenalan dirimu dulu."

Chanyeol menajamkan matanya, menatap anak baru itu dengan penasaran. Tiba-tiba saja mata anak baru itu mengarah kepadanya. Kepada Chanyeol. Pandangan mereka bertemu sekilas sebelum akhirnya anak baru itu melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain. Chanyeol merasa tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berhenti berdetak sekali.

Astaga, apa yang terjadi padanya?

Mengapa Chanyeol merasa kalau anak baru itu baru saja menatapnya dengan tajam?

"_Annyeonghaseo_. Salam kenal. Nama saya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Saya baru saja pindah dari provinsi Gyeonggi bersama saudara sepupu saya, Do Kyungsoo. Karena masih asing dengan keadaan kota Seoul, saya mohon bantuannya pada teman-teman sekalian," jelasnya akhirnya sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu membungkukkan badannya empat puluh lima derajat di akhir kalimatnya.

Chanyeol masih tak berkedip melihat anak baru yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Ia masih tak yakin dengan intuisinya yang mengatakan bahwa baruan anak baru itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Tapi ketika Baekhyun menegapkan tubuhnya kembali, Chanyeol menangkap mata Baekhyun mengarah kembali padanya dengan tatapan super dingin. Chanyeol langsung terkesiap. Astaga, anak baru ini benar-benar menatapnya seperti itu!

Suara Yunho-sonsengnim tiba-tiba memecah keterkejutan Chanyeol. "Baiklah, Anak-anak. Sekian perkenalannya. Mari kita tepuk tangan untuk menyambut kedatangannya."

Setelah itu terdengar suara tepuk tangan riuh yang diikuti dengan beberapa siulan menggoda dari murid-murid lelaki yang duduk di belakang. Sementara Chanyeol sama sekali tak ada niat untuk bertepuk tangan. Kekuatannya tiba-tiba lenyap entah ke mana.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kamu duduk di belakang, di sebelah Park Chanyeol di sana? Tidak apa kan kalau kau duduk di belakang, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol merasa bahwa dirinya dihujam kembali dengan tatapan tajam Baekhyun. Saat namanya dipanggil dan ia menoleh, benar saja dugaannya. Baekhyun lagi-lagi sedang menatapnya dengan tajam dan tidak bersahabat.

"Maaf, Sonsengnim. Tapi saya tidak mau," balas Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Chanyeol sama sekali. "Saya... penglihatan saya kurang bagus."

Yunho-sonsengnim langsung terkesiap. "Uh, kalau seperti itu, lebih baik kita rombak kembali tempat duduknya, bukan begitu?"

Suara erangan langsung terdengar dari beberapa murid. Tapi ada juga yang menyetujui usul tersebut karena beberapa keluhan. Sementara Yunho-sonsengnim sedang berdebat dengan beberapa murid, Chanyeol memilih untuk memandang ke arah jendela, berusaha menghindari tekanan yang diakibatkan dari tatap mata Baekhyun si anak baru itu. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol berharap agar Yunho-sonsengnim mengubah posisi tempat duduknya. Jelas ia tak mau duduk di samping anak baru yang sudah menatapnya dengan tidak bersahabat itu. Dan juga ia tak mau duduk di belakang seperti ini.

"Baiklah, begini kesimpulannya," kata Yunho-sonsengnim yang lagi-lagi menyela lamunan Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung mendongak ke arah guru tersebut. "Karena kekuatan antara yang meminta dirombak dengan yang tidak sama-sama seimbang, maka saya menyarankan untuk kalian agar duduk di tempat duduk yang telah tersedia dulu. Besok saya akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Bagaimana, Baekhyun-ssi? Duduk satu hari dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas, lalu mendesah. Ia kembali menatap Yunho-sonsengnim yang sudah tersenyum manis padanya, meminta persetujuan. "Baiklah," katanya kemudian.

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol langsung menahan napas ketika melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Anak baru itu untungnya tidak menatapnya dengan tajam seperti yang tadi, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol merasakan sebuah tekanan yang luar biasa menyesakkan.

Baekhyun menaruh tas ranselnya di atas meja, lalu duduk dengan enggan. Berbeda dengan dugaan Chanyeol, rupanya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menatap Chanyeol, tapi ia memandang lurus-lurus ke arah papan tulis.

Chanyeol mendeham untuk melancarkan tenggorokannya yang serak sejenak, lalu tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yunho-sonsengnim yang saat ini sedang kebingungan mencari spidol tulis.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak tahu apa tujuannya tersenyum ke arah pemuda di sampingnya ini. Hanya saja, mumpung tidak ketahuan, lebih baik Chanyeol memuaskan diri terlebih dulu untuk menelisik struktur wajah Baekhyun. Tapi kalau saja tiba-tiba Baekhyun memergokinya tersenyum seperti ini, apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol padanya? Pikir, Chanyeol... Pikir...

"Ada apa?" Tanpa diduganya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu tanpa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sama sekali. Astaga! Kenapa bisa ketahuan secepat ini?!

"Eh, apa?" tanya Chanyeol gelagapan.

Baekhyun memutar kepala dan menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus dengan tampang bosan. "Kau tersenyum padaku. Jelas kau ingin berkata sesuatu. Katakan apa maksudmu."

Chanyeol merasa kalau ia kehilangan suaranya. Kehilangan alasan, lebih tepatnya. Pikir, Chanyeol. Pikir...

"A-ah, a-aku hanya i-ingin memperkenalkan d-diri saja," kata Chanyeol akhirnya, kemudian mengutuki jawaban payahnya.

"Aku sudah tahu," balas Baekhyun dengan nada datar. "Namamu Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Dan kau adalah Byun Baekhyun," katanya salah tingkah. Saat menyadari tatapan Baekhyun menyiratkan pertanyaan, Chanyeol buru-buru menambahkan, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun-ah! Kuharap kita bisa jadi teman yang baik."

"Berteman?" Baekhyun mendengus sinis sebelum kemudian melanjutkannya dengan suara yang lebih kecil lagi, "Kita tak akan pernah berteman, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya memandang Baekhyun.

Kali ini ia benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mungkin dia adalah saudara laki-laki dari gadis-gadis yang Hyung kecewakan? Atau... mungkin dialah yang Hyung kecewakan?"

Chanyeol langsung melempari Kim Jongin, sahabatnya, dengan kentang goreng. Harusnya ia sudah tahu kalau meminta saran dengan Jongin tidak akan ada hasilnya. Yang ada ia harus kehilangan beberapa kentang gorengnya karena dijadikan amunisi kalau saja Jongin memberikan argumentasi asal-asalan.

"Yach! Kau ini! Aku sedang serius dan kau menimpalinya dengan main-main?!" seru Chanyeol.

"Aduh, aduh... Sayang sekali kentang gorengnya, Hyung... Kenapa Hyung tega-teganya melempar kentang goreng yang tak berdosa itu?" tukas Jongin dengan tidak nyambung.

Chanyeol langsung melemparinya lagi dengan kentang goreng. "Mati saja kau, Kim Jongin," desisnya jengkel.

Jongin langsung terkekeh dan menundukkan kepalanya sekali saat sadar bahwa Chanyeol sudah benar-benar kesal padanya. "Maaf, Hyung. Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol mendengus. Mau tidak mau, ia memang tak bisa berlama-lama marah dengan Jongin. Tak hanya dengan Jongin, tapi dengan semua orang. Karena itulah terkadang Jongin dan beberapa orang yang mengenalnya dengan baik menjulukinya dengan titel Tuan Cinta Damai.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja," kata Chanyeol sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Serius, nih. Menurutmu, kenapa dia terkesan membenciku? Dia bilang dia tidak mau berteman denganku. Seakan-akan aku ini adalah kutu rambut atau virus rabies. Padahal baru pertama kali bertemu."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu yang terlalu berlebihan, Hyung. Mungkin dia hanya bersikap waspada dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, Jongin. Rasanya lain. Saat dia menatapku, rasanya dia ingin menelanku bulat-bulat. Astaga, apakah wajahku ini tipe-tipe orang yang menyebalkan?!"

"Tidak, Hyung. Kau tampan," balas Jongin dengan pendek. Mendengar itu, Chanyeol mau tak mau harus melayang karena pujian Jongin yang jarang terdengar itu. Tapi mendadak rasa _flying_-nya itu harus runtuh karena Jongin menambahkan, "Tapi kau terlihat bodoh, Hyung. Mungkin dia benci orang bodoh."

Chanyeol melotot. "Hei, Kim Jongin! Apakah aku benar-benar terlihat sebodoh itu?!"

Jongin mengangguk ringan. "Ya, Hyung. Coba saja Hyung berkaca. Tampang Hyung itu polos, tapi cenderung bodoh."

Chanyeol langsung menepuk dahinya berulang kali. "Lain kali aku tak akan berkonsultasi denganmu, Jongin," katanya menyesal.

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu lalu menyeruput _bubble tea_-nya. "Omong-omong, kelasku juga kedatangan murid baru," katanya tiba-tiba, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo," balas Jongin dengan tatapan menerawang. "Dari Gyeonggi."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat, tak lama sebelum ini, tapi ia lupa di mana dan kapan.

"Dia kebetulan duduk di sampingku karena hanya mejaku saja yang kosong sebelahnya. Aku heran, deh. Tak ada yang ingin duduk semeja denganku. Untung saja ada Kyungsoo yang bersedia duduk bersamaku," lanjut Jongin tanpa menunggu reaksi Chanyeol. "Lalu dia bercerita banyak padaku. Dia pindah dari Gyeonggi karena pekerjaan orangtuanya. Dan dia datang ke sini bersama kakak sepupunya," Jongin mendeham di akhir ceritanya. "Nama kakak sepupunya adalah Byun Baekhyun."

Mendengar nama itu, Chanyeol langsung menjentikkan jarinya. Pantas saja ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Do Kyungsoo adalah saudara sepupu Byun Baekhyun! Dan Gyeonggi adalah kota tempat tinggal mereka sebelumnya.

Melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba, Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya dan bertanya, "Ada apa, Hyung?"

"Do Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo itu adalah saudara sepupu Byun Baekhyun!" serunya dengan bersemangat.

"Aku sudah tahu. Kan aku baru saja menceritakannya," balas Jongin dengan bingung.

"Iya, aku tahu kalau kau sudah tahu," kata Chanyeol dengan wajah datar. "Maksudku, Byun Baekhyun itu adalah anak baru yang kuceritakan tadi!"

Jongin langsung mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Kebetulan sekali," komentar Jongin.

"Jadi, kau pernah mendengarnya bercerita tentang saudara sepupunya itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat satu kentang goreng dan menuding-nudingkannya ke arah Jongin. Jongin langsung gemas dan langsung merebut kentang goreng itu dari tangan Chanyeol, lalu memasukkannya ke mulut. "Hiya, Kim Jongin! Jangan mencuri!" pekik Chanyeol.

Jongin terkekeh. "Maaf, Hyung. Kentang gorengnya begitu menggoda."

"Kau ini... Kalau lapar, tinggal beli saja kentang gorengmu sendiri," geram Chanyeol sambil menggeser tempat kentang gorengnya untuk menjauh dari Jongin.

"Malas—hei, hei!" Jongin langsung menunjuk ke sebuah arah dengan telunjuknya. "Itu kan yang namanya Byun Baekhyun itu?"

Mendengar nama itu, Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah telunjuk Jongin. Betul saja, ia sedang mendapati Baekhyun sedang menatap ke arah papan menu kantin dengan wajah merengut. Dan di saat itu Chanyeol baru sadar betapa mungilnya laki-laki itu kalau dilihat dari jarak sejauh ini.

"Mau apa dia?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara kecil.

"Hyung bodoh! Ya mau membeli makanan lah!" jawab Jongin yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan di dahi oleh Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bodoh!" seru Chanyeol dengan jengkel.

"Tapi, wajah Hyung mengatakan begitu."

Astaga, sepertinya Jongin benar-benar harus mengendalikan rasa keras kepalanya karena saat ini kejengkelan Chanyeol telah berubah menjadi kedongkolan yang amat sangat. "Sudah kubilang, Kim Jongin...," Chanyeol langsung menggebrak meja. "AKU TIDAK BODOH!"

Tiba-tiba saja suasana kantin menjadi hening. Seluruh pasang mata langsung menatap ke arah Chanyeol. Sontak saja Chanyeol langsung menunduk ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kantin itu dengan wajah memerah sambil berkata, "Maaf, maafkan aku. Silakan lanjutkan makan kalian. Maaf, aku telah mengganggu ketenangan. Maaf, maaf..."

Ah, tapi memang dasar Park Chanyeol termasuk dalam daftar anak-anak populer dan paling cakep seantero sekolah, sehingga rata-rata reaksi mereka adalah tersenyum maklum dan bahkan ada yang berusaha menahan jeritan gembira karena habis mendengar suara teriakan Chanyeol yang menurut mereka begitu berat, tegas, dan uh-la-la! _Macho_ banget.

Begitu duduk kembali, Chanyeol langsung memberikan tatapan tajam mematikan pada Jongin yang saat ini sedang terkekeh menatap Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan punggung di kursinya.

"Brengsek kau, Kim Jongin," geram Chanyeol.

Jongin malah mengulum senyum, seperti menahan tawa. "Harusnya Hyung berterima kasih padaku, karena lihatlah, Byun Baekhyun sedang menatap kita saat ini," kata Jongin sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dengan ujung dagunya. "Cobalah sapa dia dan ajak makan bersama kita."

"Tidak. Aku baru saja mendapat malu dan aku ingin mempermalukan diriku sendiri lagi?"

"Cepatlah, Hyung," desak Jongin. "Dia masih menatap ke arah kita!"

Chanyeol lama-lama menyerah juga. Ia akhirnya terpaksa menuruti saran Jongin dengan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang rupanya masih menatap ke arahnya. Chanyeol mencoba mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu melambai ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia juga mencoba mengirimkan telepati lewat tatap matanya pada Baekhyun yang mengatakan. "Hei, ke sinilah! Makan bersama kami!"

Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun memberikan ekspresi gelap dan penuh rasa benci pada Chanyeol. Matanya menyipit dan seakan memberikan Chanyeol telepati, "Seumur hidup aku tak ingin berdekatan denganmu," lalu memalingkan wajah dan pergi meninggalkan kantin ini.

Jongin berdecak saat melihat kelakuan Baekhyun. "Astaga, Hyung. Dia benci kau."

"Sudah kubilang kan dia benar-benar membenciku," geram Chanyeol sambil mengunyah kentang goreng dengan ganasnya. Dalam hati ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri gara-gara harus menuruti saran Jongin yang membuatnya harus bertingkah konyol seperti ini.

"Kau harus tanya padanya, Hyung. Kalau aku jadi Hyung, akan kukejar-kejar dia sampai dia mau mengaku kenapa dia membenciku seperti itu," ucap Jongin dengan berapi-api.

"Tidak, ah. Malas," jawab Chanyeol dengan gontai. Jongin langsung mengerutkan dahi, hendak membujuk. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Chanyeol menuding dan memotong, "Jangan paksa aku. Aku tak mau mendengarkan saran-saranmu lagi."

Jongin mencibir. "Hish, Hyung! Aku kan belum saja berkata apa-apa!"

"Makanya, sebelum kau berkata apapun itu, aku harus menghentikanmu sebelum saran-saran gilamu itu menghipnotisku untuk melakukan hal aneh-aneh seperti tadi!"

"Tapi tak ada salahnya kan untuk bertanya? Ayolah, hanya bertanya padanya saja. Mumpung dia sedang duduk di samping Hyung, kan?"

"Tidak akan," tolak Chanyeol tegas.

Jongin makin merengut. "Ayolah. Hanya satu pertanyaan. Tidak akan membuat malu, kan?" katanya sambil menopang dagu. "Eh, tunggu. Kenapa aku harus memaksa Hyung melakukan hal itu? Harusnya terserah pada Hyung, ya..."

Melihat Jongin yang sudah menyadari kesalahannya, Chanyeol langsung mendengus, "Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Makanya, jangan paksa atau mempengaruhiku dengan saran-saran gilamu itu, oke?"

Jongin terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia tampak berpikir, terlihat dari caranya menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap lantai kantin yang agak kotor karena pasir. "Tapi... Hyung coba bertanya padanya saja. Siapa tahu dia akan mengaku? Hyung hanya bertanya, tidak menyinggung perasaannya."

"Kim Jongin... Jangan paksa aku," geram Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi juga. Chanyeol bersyukur sekali karena pada akhirnya ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya untuk menuruti saran Kim Jongin untuk bertanya pada... Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang mencatat sesuatu di dalam buku tulisnya.

Memang dasar sifat dasar manusia yang selalu ingin tahu, Chanyeol tanpa sadar menjulurkan kepalanya mendekati Baekhyun, hendak melihat apa yang sedang ditulis pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba dengan cepat Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali mengubur dirinya ke tempat paling jauh dan paling dalam di ujung dunia ini saking malunya karena kepergok mengintip.

Untung saja Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, seperti biasa, dan Chanyeol langsung berkata dengan gelagapan, "Uh, m-maafkan aku."

Baekhyun menatapnya datar sejenak sebelum kembali dengan catatannya. Chanyeol menghembuskan napas, lalu berusaha menetralisir debaran jantungnya karena kaget dengan membereskan peralatan tulisnya dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas ranselnya.

Dengan tas yang sudah digendongnya, Chanyeol kemudian berdiri untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sudah pegal-pegal karena harus duduk selama tiga jam untuk mendengarkan ceramah dan beberapa materi awal dari guru Matematikanya. Tanpa disengajanya...

_ Bruk! Sreeet!_

Dengan segala rasa takut dan _dag-dig-dug_-nya, Chanyeol menoleh perlahan ke bawah, ke arah Baekhyun lebih tepatnya, yang saat ini sedang menatap buku tulisnya yang telah terisi dengan tulisan yang amat sangat rapi yang harus tercoret dengan bolpoin dan yang lebih parahnya adalah lembar itu sobek karena begitu kuatnya tekanan bolpoin itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Chanyeol menyuruh dirinya untuk segera sadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia langsung duduk dan menyentuh bahu kiri Baekhyun, lalu berkata dengan panik, "Astaga, Baekhyun! Maafkan aku! Sungguh, aku tak sengaja untuk melakukannya!"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap bukunya yang ternyata sobek sampai beberapa lembar selanjutnya. Itu membuat Chanyeol makin merasa bersalah. Amat sangat bersalah.

"Baekhyun, aku akan mengganti bukumu dan...," Chanyeol menatap ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba mencari hal lain yang mungkin dapat menghapuskan kesalahannya. Ketika melihat Jongdae, salah satu teman sekelasnya, yang sedang pasrah karena catatannya dilihat oleh teman sebangkunya, Chanyeol mendapat inspirasi secara tiba-tiba.

"Dan aku akan menyalin semua catatan itu dengan rapi. Aku jamin tulisanku akan serapi catatanmu," lanjut Chanyeol dengan sarat memohon.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang lagi-lagi seperti menembus jantung Chanyeol dengan telak. Tajam, sesak, dan menekan. Itu membuat Chanyeol jadi bertanya-tanya tatapan milik Baekhyun itu terbuat dari bahan apa sehingga dapat menimbulkan efek semacam itu.

"Sungguh, aku minta maaf, Baekhyun. Aku minta maaf dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku akan ganti semua kerugiannya," kata Chanyeol lagi dengan menyesal. Dan ia memang betul-betul menyesal.

Baekhyun menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya dengan cepat ke dalam tas ranselnya. "Tidak usah," jawabnya cepat dan dingin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku harus membayar kerugianmu itu. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Sungguh."

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Ia kemudian melangkah menjauhi Chanyeol dan pergi keluar kelas tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

Sementara Chanyeol yang benar-benar masih merasa amat bersalah langsung mengejar kepergian pemuda dingin itu. Ia benar-benar mengutuki betapa bodoh dan cerobohnya dirinya sehingga tak dapat menjaga segala gerakan tubuhnya itu. Kalau kejadiannya seperti ini, Baekhyun yang sejak awal bersikap memusuhinya padahal Chanyeol sama sekali belum melakukan apa-apa padanya, bisa-bisa rasa bencinya naik dua ratus kali lipat pada Chanyeol.

Terselip dalam pikirannya kalau ia menimbang perkataan Jongin yang menyatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang bodoh. Oh, mungkin saja perkataan Jongin benar. Jangan-jangan dirinya memang orang bodoh? Buktinya saat ini ia malah membuat Baekhyun makin benci padanya.

Begitu jaraknya sudah dekat dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol berusaha menggapai lengannya untuk menghentikan langkahnya, tapi ia tak bisa.

"Baekhyun. Sungguh, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tetap berjalan seakan-akan Chanyeol tak ada di belakangnya.

"Maukah kau berhenti dan menerima permintaan maafku. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tak bergeming. Itu membuat Chanyeol jadi naik darah karena tidak dihiraukan seperti itu.

"Aduh, kalau kau terus seperti ini, aku benar-benar tak mengerti! Kenapa kau dingin sekali? Aku hanya ingin jadi teman yang baik saja. Jadi, aku mau meminta maaf. Sungguh, aku minta maaf sekali lagi. Tapi—hei! Baekhyun! Jangan diam saja. Kumohon berhenti dan katakanlah sesuatu... Baekhyun-ah!"

Tiba-tiba langkah Baekhyun berhenti. Otomatis Chanyeol juga berhenti. Dilihatnya Baekhyun memutar badannya dengan cepat, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam dan dalam. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tali tas ranselnya. Saat itulah Chanyeol mendengar bahwa napas Baekhyun memburu. "Jangan... panggil... aku... seperti... itu...," katanya dengan terputus-putus, menyatakan fakta pada Chanyeol bahwa ia sedang menahan amarah mendalam.

Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun. "Baek..."

Baekhyun langsung memotong, "Tolong, jangan dekati aku. Aku mohon. Aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi kali ini saja. Kita... kita tidak akan bisa menjadi teman. Sungguh, kita... tidak bisa."

Chanyeol tertegun melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Saat ini ia tidak mengatakan serentetan kalimat itu dengan nada dingin atau datar seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun seperti... ketakutan.

Ya, Baekhyun ketakutan.

Tapi, kenapa?

Chanyeol baru saja ingin menanyakan kenapa, tapi ia keburu diinterupsi oleh suara Jongin yang memanggil namanya dari belakang. Chanyeol langsung memutar badan dengan cepat dan benar saja, ia menemukan Jongin sedang setengah berlari ke arahnya dengan ditemani oleh seseorang yang mengekori di belakangnya.

"Oi, Hyung!"

Chanyeol bukannya langsung menyapa, melainkan ia langsung menatap kembali ke arah Baekhyun. Begitu terkejutnya ia saat melihat lelaki itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Baekhyun sudah menghilang tanpa disadarinya. Itu membuat Chanyeol heran. Astaga, jalannya cepat sekali, pikir Chanyeol.

"Hyung! Ada apa?" Suara Jongin menyentakkannya kembali ke alam sadar.

Chanyeol segera menatap Jongin sejenak, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa-apa, kok," katanya berusaha meyakinkan bahwa semuanya memang baik-baik saja.

"Tapi Hyung seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang tadi. Mana orangnya?"

Urgh, Jongin benar-benar minta dicekik gara-gara pertanyaan itu. "Lupakan saja," kata Chanyeol dengan cepat. "Nah, kau ingin pulang bersamaku?"

Jongin mengangguk iya. Chanyeol hanya menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. Tanpa sadar matanya bertemu dengan mata orang yang di belakang Jongin. Chanyeol sempat merasa ada yang menusuk dadanya saat bertemu tatap dengan orang itu, tapi Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

Sementara Jongin yang baru menyadari kontak mata beberapa detik kemudian itu langsung mundur selangkah dan mendorong punggung temannya itu agar dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Chanyeol.

"Ehm, Hyung. Maaf, aku lupa. Jadi, kenalkan, dia adalah Do Kyungsoo, anak baru di kelasku dari Gyeonggi," kata Jongin pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Hai, Kyungsoo," katanya ramah.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sejenak sebelum kemudian membalas jabatan tangan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Hai..."

Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin dan mengisyaratkan agar Jongin memberitahu nama pemuda tinggi di hadapannya ini. Jongin terkesiap dan langsung cepat-cepat berkata, "Oh, ya! Kyungsoo, ini adalah Chanyeol-hyung. Nama lengkapnya Park Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggoyangkan jabatan tangannya. "Salam kenal, Chanyeol-sunbaenim."

Chanyeol langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hei, hei. Panggil saja aku Hyung. Teman Jongin, temanku juga. Tidak usah bersikap formal seperti itu."

"Oke, Chanyeol-hyung," gumam Kyungsoo tanpa masalah sama sekali. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Jongin, lalu menunjuk Chanyeol dengan jempolnya. "Hei, Jongin. Jadi inilah orang yang kau sebut-sebut aneh dan bodoh itu?"

Chanyeol langsung melotot dan menatap Jongin dengan cepat, meminta kepastian. "Apa katanya?!"

"Jongin tadi bercerita tentang seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol. Katanya Park Chanyeol itu adalah temannya sejak sekolah dasar. Walaupun Park Chanyeol lebih tua dari Jongin, Park Chanyeol sama sekali tidak punya wibawa apapun sebagai orang yang lebih tua. Tingkahnya aneh dan terkadang bodoh. Bukankah ini orang yang kau ceritakan, Jongin?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan lancar dan datar.

Mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol berkacak pinggang dan menatap Jongin dengan tajam, seolah ingin membolongi kepala Jongin. "Hei, Kim Jongin. Kuharap kau ada penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya tentang hal ini...," katanya menahan geram.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan panik. Ia berusaha mengirimkan telepati yang mengatakan, "Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?" pada Kyungsoo. Seakan mengerti maksudnya, Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata lewat tatap matanya, "Aku hanya bertanya." Saat itulah Jongin sadar kalau Kyungsoo itu tipe manusia yang akan berkata tentang segalanya secara blak-blakan.

_Mati aku!_ teriak Jongin dalam hati.

"Duh, begini, Hyung. Aku tidak... aku tidak... menghina Hyung atau bagaimana, tapi... tapi..."

"Tapi apa, Kim Jong-in?!" potong Chanyeol menahan geram.

"B-begini, Hyung..."

"Uh, sepertinya aku harus pergi dari sini. Baekhyun-hyung sudah menungguku dari tadi," sela Kyungsoo sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan warna peraknya, membuat kedua orang yang sedang berurusan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo. Sampai jumpa besok," kata Jongin lebih dulu.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Sampai jumpa," kata Chanyeol seadanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menitipkan salam maaf untuk Baekhyun, tapi tidak jadi karena Chanyeol tak ingin melibatkan orang lain dalam masalahnya dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin kecil kemungkinannya kalau Kyungsoo tak akan tahu kalau betapa Baekhyun membenci dirinya, tapi lebih baik ia berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa.

Kyungsoo pun membungkukkan badan dan berkata, "Aku duluan. Sampai jumpa semuanya," lalu pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dengan tatapan ragu. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengekori Kyungsoo agar dapat bertemu Baekhyun dan meminta maaf sekali lagi pada orang itu, tapi...

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Jongin yang masih menatap jejak kepergian Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Nah, Kim Jong-in, bisa kau jelaskan tentang cerita Kyungsoo barusan?!" tanya Chanyeol dengan penekanan di mana-mana.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat, lalu meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun mendesah panjang di depan halte sekolah. Ia menunggu Kyungsoo untuk datang menghampirinya. Tapi sejak tadi batang hidung bocah itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Padahal, mobil jemputan mereka sudah tiba di sini.

Ia akhirnya menarik napas dan menghembuskannya lagi. _Sial, sial, sial_, rutuknya dalam hati. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa takdir bisa sesial ini. Pada awalnya, ia dan sepupunya pindah dari Gyeonggi karena ingin mengganti suasana. Tapi tak dikiranya kalau kota sibuk seperti Seoul ini rupanya menyimpan hal busuk seperti ini.

Seperti Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus kuat-kuat, berusaha menghilangkan aroma busuk ini. Tapi apa daya, hidungnya sudah keburu menyimpan aroma itu lekat-lekat.

_Sial, sial, sial_, rutuknya lagi.

"Baek-hyung?"

Baekhyun berputar cepat dan merasa lega akhirnya Kyungsoo datang juga. Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun dan memegang kedua lengan atas Baekhyun serta menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Hyung... tadi aku... aku bertemu..."

Mengetahui maksud Kyungsoo, Baekhyun langsung menyela, "Aku tahu. Jangan dibahas dulu, oke?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

[o][o][o]

**Review?**

[o][o][o]

**(September 14th, 2014)**


End file.
